Never Let Go Of My Hand Akuroku oneshot
by ladykirby
Summary: Roxas has bad nightmares will Axel be the one to save him?


AkuRoku oneshot

Title: Never Let Go

"why doesn't this feel wrong" Roxas whispered as he looked down at the lint on Axel's sheets almost in tears. Axel wrapped his arms around the shivering blond from behind

"Because your with me" Axel whispered near Roxas' ear trying to pull the blankets up around the both of them but it not really working. the blond rolled over and hid his face in the young red heads black T-shirt and bundled the rest of the baggy T-shirt in his hands then he let his tears go free.

Noone had ever told roxas that he was loved there was alot of other feelings that he had but love was not one he was used to and it felt strange.

His mother had run out on him and his twin brother when they were both very young and that left his brother Cloud and his bastard of a father to look after the boys. Roxas knew that he couldn't blame his older brother for not being there all the time he had other things that needed done so that the family could keep up with the bills and try and help their father who was a blithering drunk most days and that just left roxas to help sora to get ready for school in the mornings and just small things that would help his older brother out.

Things didn't seem right on roxas and sora's 12th birthday their father hadn't even thought of his sons birthdays but that didn't matter to roxas all he wanted to do was keep sora happy that would keep their father happy.

his father was sitting at the kitchen table with not a drink in sight

Roxas looked up from his slumped postion sora was chattering away like a chipmunk about how Riku made the basball team and his first game was this weekend and he wanted Roxas to go with him

"shhh Sora" roxas put his finger to his lips. Sora immediately stopped talking and put his head down his eyes darkened

"Go to your room Sora" the boys father watched as Sora ran up the stairs to his room once Sora had vanished their father turned on the blond boy.

"Where the hell have you been" his fists clenching tight his eyes searching for an answer from roxas

"I was at school'' Roxas mumbled his eyes down cast

his father stood up from his chair and walked over to where roxas was standing Roxas looked up at his father with the look of fear. The older male had the look of rage on his face

"THATS NOT WHAT I MENT YOU LITTLE SHIT" he moved closer to the boy.

Roxas felt nervous with how close his father was standing so he moved back just one step he didn't see the punch that connected with his cheek as he hit the wooden floor.

Roxas shuddered at the memory he didn't know why that they had been coming back to haunt him but they had nothing that would terrify the blond boy but he never liked to remeber.

Axel had watched Roxas the whole time he knew what had happend to his lover but they came so often he didn't ask roxas if he was ok any more he knew if Roxas needed to he would talk.

"Axel" Roxas had whispered looking down at his hands as he waited for a reply but as usual the red head was in his own little world holding roxas protecting him from the evils in the world.

some one had joked that axel was the biggest evil and roxas needed to be saved from was himself

but some where deep Axel knew all along that he was ment to be with roxas and nothing was going to stop him

"A-x-e-l" Roxas put more effort in to saying the older teens name this time hoping that would break him out of his spell

"yes my love" Axel had finally broken out of his dazed thinking and looked at his young lover

Roxas blushed as he looked up at Axel's poison green eyes he always felt safe looking in to those pools of green no matter what happend

Roxas took his hand and entertwined it with Axel's long fingers

"P-please never let go" Roxas whimpered as he tighted his grip on Axel's hand

Axel looked down at Roxas and moved sightly to capture his warm lips and kissed him with love and devotion

"i will never let go Roxas even when the whole world is exploding around us i will still be there" Axel said softly as he broke the kiss

Roxas rolled over with a small smile on his face as he sank deeper in to axel's warm embrace drifting off to a peace full sleep....


End file.
